


And so it begins

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уважаемые покупатели, представляем вашему вниманию свежепойманного человеческого мальчика всего шестнадцати лет!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it begins

– Следующий лот! Уважаемые покупатели, представляем вашему вниманию свежепойманного человеческого мальчика всего шестнадцати лет!  
Ведьма-поводырь дернула за невидимые ниточки, и на сцену выступил нескладный обнаженный мальчишка. Его сложно было назвать парнем – еще не дорос, не успел согнать детский жирок со щек и ягодиц, – но и не совсем мальчик. А в общем – ничего так, не красавец, но ладненький и аппетитный.

Кора жадно подалась вперед, рассматривая диковинку. Разводить людей было скучно: они росли послушными и неинтересными. От этой идеи быстро отказались, перешли на масштабную ловлю. Но в последние годы то ли люди стали сообразительнее, то ли ловчие обленились, а найти человека теперь можно было только в самых крупных торговых домах – например, у Харриса.

Пока ведущий соловьем разливался о свежести и строптивом характере, Кора просто смотрела. Но потом они перешли к демонстрации, и даже те, кто мужчин не любил, оживились. Даже пожилая пара по соседству, все надеявшаяся получить живую девочку для вивисекции.  
Повинуясь магическим рывкам, мальчишка на сцене раздвинул ноги, приподнял член и показал мошонку. Его выбрили для лучшего обзора, и Кора засмотрелась, как он по приказу ведьмы перекатывает между пальцами розовые яички. Быстрый взгляд на его лицо подтвердил, что мальчишка отчаянно смущался и готов был кого-нибудь убить. Но люди бессильны против магии.

Тем временем ведьма снова пошевелила пальцами, и мальчишка начал сжимать и гладить свой член, демонстрируя, как быстро тот может встать. Ведущий демонстративно досчитал до десяти и захлопал вместе со всем залом, когда эрекция возникла. Неплохо, обычно им надо гораздо больше. Разве что ловчие дали стимулятор... но нет, вряд ли. Кора сидела в первых рядах и чувствовала чистый, свежий запах человека, не отравленный посторонними примесями. Все дело в возрасте и здоровье.  
Очередной рывок швырнул мальчишку на четвереньки и заставил развернуться, чтобы продемонстрировать залу нежную, нетронутую дырочку ануса. Под одобрительные перешептывания аудитории ведьма заставила его пошире расставить ноги и, опираясь на левую руку, правую протянуть назад. Все в зале затаили дыхание, когда неопытные пальцы коснулись мышц. Можно было смотреть на большом экране, одна из ведьм транслировала крупное изображение, но Кора предпочитала следить живьем. На экране невозможно было рассмотреть ни сведенные в напряжении лопатки, ни влажные дорожки пота – или слез? – текущие по щекам мальчишки и звонко капающие на пол, ни закушенные пухлые губы. Отличный, кстати, ракурс, надо запомнить номер места.

Ведущий убедился, что клиенты созрели, и дал знак ведьме-поводырю. Мальчишку вздернули на ноги и позволили прикрыть член руками. Оборотни и вампиры по всему залу разочарованно застонали, кое-где прорвалось звонкое тявканье кицунэ и низкий рык медведя. Кора повернулась к брату, чтобы попросить денег на мальчишку.  
И в этот момент зал сотряс громоподобный рык, без труда перекрывший общее копошение.  
Мальчишка на сцене поднял глаза от пола.  
– Продано Альфе оборотней Дереку Хейлу, – пролепетал полуобморочный от восторга ведущий. Как же, теперь заломит несусветную цену, а Дереку гордость не позволит отказаться.  
Кора посмотрела на лицо брата и решила, что Дереку, в общем-то, все равно, сколько платить. Давненько он ни на кого не смотрел таким жадным взглядом.  
Кажется, стаю Хейлов ждали впереди интересные времена...


End file.
